Absence
by sasha krum
Summary: Que reste t il a Tety quand elle croit avoir tout perdu ? *novelisation d'une partie de l'histoire d'un personnage joué*
1. Chapter 1

La retraite de Tety touchait à sa fin. On l'avait amenée au temple de Heine blessée et inconsciente, et elle était restée pour trouver des réponses. On l'avait accueillie avec respect mais circonspection. Alyenor avait même craint qu'on ne la veuille pas. Il avait été nécessaire que la Grande Mère du Temple intervienne. Les autres prêtres n'appréciaient pas sa présence et l'impact que la réputation de Tety ne manquerait pas d'avoir sur celle du temple. N'était elle pas celle qui prêchait la reconnaissance de Shilen en qualité de déesse mère de tous les elfes ?

A son réveil, elle avait demandé à être enfermée dans sa cellule de retraite. Une pièce qu'elle occupait dès qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, coupée du monde. C'était une chambre au confort spartiate équipée d'un lit de paille et de lin et d'une simple table basse, sur laquelle Tety pouvait prendre ses repas, brûler ses bougies et prier. Elle y passait ses journées en prières ou méditations et ses nuits, peuplées de visions, à bénéficier d'un repos très relatif.

Alyenor était postée devant la porte. Une sorte de lit de fortune fait de coussins avait été aménagé pour elle sur le côté. Quand Tety s'était enfin réveillée et qu'elle n'avais plus eu besoin de quelqu'un pour la veiller, elle avait refusé de partir. Plusieurs fois, on l'avait trouvée endormie au pied de la porte, roulée en boule dans ses couvertures de campement. De guerre lasse, la Mère Supérieure avait autorisé qu'elle reste au plus près de Tety. Parfois elle se sentait inutile et se décourageait, surtout quand elle reprenait les plateaux chargés des repas que Tety refusait de prendre. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse à se point s'oublier pour trouver des réponses. Alyenor était jeune et n'avait pas encore vécu les tristes moments d'une vie.

Tety se fichait de boire ou de manger. Depuis près de quatre-vingt dix lunes, la même vision la hantait. Elle voulait savoir ce que cela signifiait. Oh, ben sûr elle aurait pu en parler à Alyneor, mais les réponses ne viendraient pas par elle. La prophete était trop jeune, trop immature pour pouvoir réfléchir à ces choses là. Depuis la disparition d'Alasturiel et le repos forcé de Psy, Tety ne supportait que la solitude. Perdre son amour puis son compagnon de chasse et ami le plus proche avait été trop à supporter. S'isoler était, de son point de vue, le meilleur moyen de protéger son affectif.

Alyenor avait croisé sa route tout à fait par hasard au village elfe. La jeune humaine était venue y étudier, passage obligé pour son examen de prophète, et avait vu Tety hanter le temple et discuter vivement avec ses prêtres. un jour, elle avait laissé éclater sa colère tant et si bien qu'on l'avait faite sortir du lieu sacré encadrée par deux gardes. Intriguée, Alyenor avait décidé de la suivre une fois son examen réussi. Depuis, sans qu'aucune des deux ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, elles ne se quittaient plus.

Tety avait souvent tenté de chasser l'oracle, mais celle-ci compensait son physique chétif par une imposante détermination. Lassée, elle avait cessé de lui interdire de l'accompagner et l'acceptait plus par renoncement que toute autre chose. Quoi qu'elle ait à faire, la jeune prophète l'accompagnait, que Tety le veuille ou non. Tety avait finit par apprendre à apprécier sa présence silencieuse. Car la jeune prophète ne parlait pas. Ele n'était pourtant pas muette, puisque ses bénédictions étaient prononcées d'une voix claire et enfantine. Mais elle se refusait à communiquer par la voix aux vivants ; préférant de loin écouter les « autres ».

Alyenor ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui l'avait poussée à suivre cette prêtresse barde aux manières sauvages et un peu rustres. Malgré tout, elle sentait que sa place ne pouvait être nulle part ailleurs que près d'elle. Cette elfe était vraiment étrange et fascinante. Elle se battait avec une cruauté peu commune aux siens. Aucune douceur, aucun respect ne filtrait quand elle combattait les non morts qui hantaient les terres d'Aden. Parfois même elle riait, un rire sans joie qui lui glaçait le cœur.

D'autre fois, quand elle lavait un vieux chiffon de soie qui avait été blanc et presque toujours attaché à la garde de son épée ; ou quand elle regardait un portrait gravé sur un médaillon de bois, ses yeux reflétaient un amour et une douleur si grands qu'Alyenor pleurait en silence de voir tant de souffrance. Parfois la nuit, elle se réveillait et entendait près du campement de fortune les grognements du loup que Tety emmenait partout avec elle, et le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Un bruit courait à propos des elfes, il prétendait qu'il ne dormaient jamais. Alyenor savait que c'était vrai concernant Tety. Celle-ci se battait sans relâche sans montrer de signe de fatigue ou paraître déconcentrée. Jusqu'à ce jour funeste où, à bout de forces, elle s'était laissé submerger par le nombre.

Alyenor avait accouru trop tard et n'avait pu rien faire d'autre que l'amener au Temple d'Eva, là où elle savait trouver quelqu'un qui l'aiderait. Déposer Tety au Temple avait été compliqué et l'elfe avait dormi des jours durant. A son réveil elle demanda son transfert dans la cellule qu'elle occupait et avait, encore, essayé de la chasser. Alyenor soupira, regardant son plateau chargé de nourriture et d'eau et retourna vers les cuisines. Elle ne comptait plus ces allez-retours.

Au détour d'un couloir elle rencontra la Mère supérieure de l'Odre qui lui prit le plateau des mains sans un mot pour retourner vers les cellules. Sans frapper elle entra et vit sa prêtresse roulée en boule sur le sol en train de pleurer. Ses doigts étaient abimés, les ongles brisés d'avoir gratté le sol. Elle semblait perdue dans une transe ou un sommeil artificiel. Elle la réveilla brusquement. Tety hurla puis cligna des yeux avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait. La Mère s'assit sur le cadre en bois garni de paille qui servait de lit et soupira. Sa prêtresse aux yeux hagards regardait le vide.

« Quel est ce rêve dans lequel tu te plonge des jours durant ? » Tety soupira, s'assit a même le sol et enserra ses jambes de ses bras. Elle grelottait de froid. D'une voix absente, elle raconta ses visions. « Je le vois, mort dans une salle sombre, sur une table de pierre. Je suis enfermée dans une bulle et incapable d'accourir à lui. Des gens tournent autour, Elfes, Drows, Orcs, Humains, personne ne veut de lui. Pas même les Kamaels présents ou les nains. Je tape sur la bulle mais j'y reste enfermée. Je sais qu'ils me voient mais ils m'ignorent? Ils tournent et tournent autour de la table. Il s'arrêtent, discutent puis recommencent. Cela dure de longues heures pendant lesquelles je gratte cette bulle infernale pour pouvoir sortir. Sans réussir. J'ai l'impression qu'il profanent son souvenir, son esprit. Ils détruisent ce qu'il était. Puis ils s'arrêtent, discutent de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'un rire infernal et un feu brûlant l'emprisonnent. Alors la chaleur du feu brise ma bulle, mais deux mains m'empêchent d'arriver à lui. Je ne sais pas à qui elles appartiennent. »

"Je ne peux répondre à cette question ma fille, toi seule sais. J'imagine que tu as peur de ce que pourrait devenir celui que tu aimes. J'imagine que tu crois au fond de toi que ce qu'il a fait peut faire voler en éclats toutes tes croyances. Sais-tu à quoi, aujourd'hui, tu voues ta foi ? »

Tety rit, un rire froid et nerveux. « Je ne crois plus en rien, aucun dieu n'aurai pu permettre à un pareil ange de mourir, si destructeur ce dieu soit il. » La mère supérieure sourit puis enchaina d'une voix douce et rassurante. « Je n'en suis pas si sûre que toi. C'est dans l'adversité de que meilleur de nous même se révèle. Plus grande est la foi, plus juste est elle face aux lois divines ; plus grande est l'épreuve. »

« Cela serait une épreuve pour tester notre foi et nos convictions ? » Le visage de ma Matriarche du temple s'éclaira d'un sourire, les yeux pétillants de malice. « Si tu avais un souhait à émettre pour que ce qui t'es le plus cher te soit rendu, quel serait le prix que tu accepterai de payer pour l'obtenir ? » Tety ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, réfléchissant déjà aux implications de la révélation de la Mère supérieure. Etait il possible de vouloir son retour si fort qu'il pourrait de nouveau arpenter la terre a ses côtés ? Quelque chose dans sa vie pouvait il être plus important que de le voir revenir ? Quel dieu ou déesse accepterait d'aller le chercher puis de le lui ramener ? Non, cele ne pouvait exister. Elle ne pouvait croire à ce genre de miracle ou de don. Il fallait qu'elle accepte qu'il soit bel et bien mort. Qu'il ne revienne jamais.

« Sois sage dans ton choix, si un tel cadeau t'es un jour donné, Tety. Les dons des Dieux sont trop rares pour êtres futilement gâchés. » La prêtresse baissa la tête, confuse. « L'heure est pour moi venue d'accomplir mon travail, réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit. Qu'as tu fais de ta foi ? La réponse est en toi. » Elle ouvrit la porte puis, semblant réfléchir, elle se retourna. De sa manche elle sortit un parchemin et le tendit à Tety. « Ah, j'oubliais, on a laissé ça pour toi ce matin. Un messager dont j'ai oublié le nom. Il semblerait que ce soit important. » L'autorité repartit et ferma la porte derrière elle dans un léger claquement.

Tety prit le parchemin et s'assit sur son lit. De ses mains tremblantes elle décacheta le document, aucun sceau, ni aucune signature. Elle sourit en lisant la missive. "J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées. Je te rappelle que tu as des devoirs, aussi. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous passer de toi plus avant. Sois ce soir à Rune, aiguise ta lame..."

Elle laissa tomber le parchemin, chercha des yeux son armure et ne la trouva pas. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa cellule et trouva Alyenor, assise sur une chaise, en train de lire. "Mon armure, mon arme, on s'en va." La jeune humaine hocha la tête une fois, signifiant que l'ordre serait exécuté, partit en courant et revint avec le lourd matériel de Tety. En silence, l'elfe et l'humaine ajustèrent l'armure noire aux ailes d'ange puis Tety sorti l'épée de son enveloppe de coton pour inspecter son état. "Parfait" Dit-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir pour rejoindre les terres elmoréennes.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée sur place que Tety se rendit compte qu'Alyenor la suivait, imperturbable et constante. Elle examina la jeune femme, sourit. "Je pense ne pas avoir la possibilité de te garder près de moi. Va te rendre utile chez POS un temps, je te rappellerai. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, haussant un sourcil de défi. "Allons, obéis, jeune fille. Va !" Ajouta t elle d'un ton plus autoritaire. Admets que parfois il y a des choses que tu n'es pas en mesure de faire à mes côtés."

Elle regarda la prophète partir, résignée et soupira. Le sourire et la joie avaient disparu et c'est le coeur rongé de violente colère et de tristesse qu'elle chercha son clan des yeux. Encore une mission pour le clan, encore une chasse durant laquelle le fantôme de son ange poserait un voile de douleur. Dans les yeux de tous, elle voyait en permanence l'éclat vifs des yeux d'Alasturiel qui l'avait à jamais laissée derrière lui.

Elle les aperçu, se composa un visage gai et reposé et murmura "624 jours plus un, si les dieux me prêtent vie". Elle posa l'épée sur son épaule et approcha du groupe, espérant survivre mais souhaitant mourir.

D'un coup de sifflet elle appela Inidil qui n'était jamais très loin d'elle. Celle ci arriva en courant et derapa un peu sur la pierre du pont où il attendaient. D'un coup de rein et dans un bruit de métal grinçant, Inidil se rétablit et s'ébroua pour aérer sa fourrure et compenser sa petite taille comparée aux males qui paradaient dans la ville en faisant gonfler son poil. Tety prit une lente inspiration et se prépara au combat qui aller suivre. Elle imagina, comme a son habitude, qu'elle s'enfermait dans une sorte de cage de métal dur, sorte de cage bouclier qui lui laissait l'impression que son côté guerrier et son âme de femme elfe étaient dissociés et ne pouvaient pas se rencontrer. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une lueur étrange les habitait. Elle était prête à en découdre face aux monstres qu'ils allaient combattre. Le prix de leur butin était le sang versé. Celui de leurs opposants autant que celui des membres du groupe. Elle entendit son nom et répondit d'un hochement de tête. C'était l'heure. Ils passèrent le portail magique et elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle entonna un chant de guerre pour ses camarades et envoya Inidil à la charge. Juste avant de lever son épée pour porter le premier coup, elle frôla des lèvres le ruban de lin. Jusqu'à la fin de leur mission, elle chanta et chargea sans relâche.

*****

"On rentre"

Tety se mordit la langue une fois de plus pour s'empêcher de répondre « Oui Madame ». Non seulement Lhanna détesterait s'entendre appeler Madame, mais de plus elle ne comprendrait pas ce qui pouvait bien venir à l'esprit de l'elfe pour mettre tant de distance entre elle et le clan. D'un regard rapide elle embrassa l'assemblée. Ils étaient tous épuisés. Le combat avait été acharné ; mais ils étaient venus à bout de leur mission et repartaient les mains chargées. Comme toujours, Lhanna gardait son ton autoritaire et froid de commandeur tandis que l'adrénaline glissait hors de chacun d'eux par tous les pores de la peau. Certains tremblaient, d'autres transpiraient à grosses gouttes. Dans un coin, Aghen observait tout le monde dans son silence obstiné. Et entre eux tous, Lhanna, leur chef, semblait n'avoir vécu qu'une promenade. Parfois, Tety s'interrogeait sur les raisons d'un coeur aussi glacial que celui de l'elfe noire, mais elle ne souhaitait pas obtenir de réponses. En tant que qu'ancien chef, elle admirait ce que Lhanna était et ce qu'elle-même n'avait jamais su être. En qualité d'être vivant, cette froideur, qu'elle espérait apparente, la terrifiait. Elle hocha la tête une fois, empoigna le collier d'Inidil d'un geste ferme et décacheta son parchemin d'un coup sec de son pouce de l'autre main.

Une odeur rance régnait dans le hall d'accueil de la maison de clan. Cette odeur fauve caractéristique des fins de combat. Un peu de sang et de chair, la transpiration et les animaux de combat mêlaient leurs odeurs à celle des mages, dont l'élément dominant traînait à leur suite et imprégnait jusqu'à leur peau et leurs cheveux. Tety chercha celle de l'eau mais ne la trouva pas. Au moins cette fois ci elle ne croiserait pas son frère. Elle quitta le hall d'un pas vif et emmena Inidil au chenil. Le spécialiste garda l'animal avec force de réticences, Inidil était trop incontrôlable pour que la garder soit aisé, voire confortable. Tety ne prit même pas la peine de soulager les peurs du Maître Animalier.

« Vous la gardez, c'est pour ça que je vous paie. Outrageusement cher, qui plus est. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, vous en répondrez. »

Elle caressa la garde de son épée, ce disant, puis fit volte face pour repartir vers la maison de clan quand elle fut certaine d'être comprise et obéie. Les dernières protestations du gardien du chenil reçurent un geste las de la main pour toute réponse. Elle traversa les couloirs menant à sa chambre en ignorant tout ou partie de ceux qui arpentaient les mêmes allées de pierre sombre. Ils ne pouvaient de toutes façons ni répondre à ses question ni soulager sa douleur. A quoi bon partager ses peines ? Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sous l'œil d'un des servant qui passait les bras chargé de plateaux et de vaisselle sale. Il haussa les épaules, semblant la questionner ; elle le gratifia d'un hochement de tête approbatif.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle regarda sa chambre. Un lit simple aux draps propres, une table de travail et une autre plus petite près du lit, une armoire qui fermait mal. Et, au fond de la pièce, cachés derrière un paravent rafistolé, un cabinet de toilette et un baquet. Tety n'était amoureuse du luxe, mais ses bains rituels ou ses toilettes quotidiennes relevaient de l'intime et elle préférait de loin les prendre seule. Alors, elle avait trouvé de vieux éléments, les avaient achetés pour une somme exhorbitante au paysan qui s'en défaisait, puis elle réparés du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec l'aide d'Hermirynia. Les seuls objets neufs qui trônaient là, sur la console, étaient une grande cuvette de porcelaine blanche et un broc de taille honorable en étain.

Elle ôta les parties de son armure dont elle pouvait se défaire seule et les posa sur la table de travail, augmentant ainsi le bric à brac qu'elle avait éparpillé. Elle posa son épée au sol et la cala entre le mur et la table, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Elle la nettoya sommairement à l'aide d'un chiffon imbibé d'huile. Une lame performante ne se lave jamais à grande eau. Sur la table elle ajouta encore des morceaux d'arme, divers ingrédients des listes et des recettes. Ensuite elle défit les lacets et les boucles qui retenaient son armure en elle-même. Un coup bref l'informa qu'on entrait pour l'aider. Elle se retourna vers la porte et vit un homme et une femme entrer, l'un charge de deux sceaux d'eau chaude, l'autre d'un plateau contenant un gobelet de terre cuite. Un thé vert agrémenté de vin elfique, si l'odeur disait vrai. L'homme vida ses sceaux et sortit sans un mot. La servante, dont Tety ne parvenait jamais à se rappeler le nom, posa le gobelet sur la table de lit, fourra son petit plateau dans un des sceaux de son compagnon et avança pour défaire les restes d'armure. Une fois fini, Tety la congédia d'un sourire poli. Pas une parole n'avait été échangée.

Enfin seule, Tety se débarassa de la tunique de coton fin qui la protégeait de l'armure et se dirigea vers le baquet qui l'attendait, fumant. Après s'être débarrassée des taches de sang, de poussière et de sueur qui zébraient sa peau elle plongea dans son bain, une serviette roulée sous la nuque pour lui servir d'oreiller. Près d'elle sur la console, un triptyque ouvert semblait l'attendre. Deux elfes sombres et un elfe de lumière, dessinés de sa main, l'observaient d'un air grave. Tety avait perdu son aptitude à dessiner des sourires. La chaleur de l'eau aidant, les images devinrent troubles et Tety finit par s'endormir, la partie d'elfe en elle qui ne dormait jamais pleurait les mêmes larmes que ses yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce fut le léger cliquetis des gouttes s'écrasant sur la pierre qui la réveilla. Elle sorti de sa transe haletante et le regard sans expression. Une longue inspiration, puis son regard erra dans la pièce. Vide. Comme sa vie. Elle observa les dernières gouttes tracées sur le mur, à sa gauche. C'était beau. Un arc de cercle qui montait du sol pour y replonger. Ici une fleur carmin, là une trace qui ressemblait aux épées maudites. Plus loin, c'était une fée de sang des marrais sombres. Quelque part, en cherchant bien elle était sûre de pouvoir trouver aussi un arbre. C'était si calme. Elle espérait en avoir fini et recompta ses trouvailles. Quelques fragments bleus de pierres donnant accès au Rifts, des pierres fragments de Sceau des 7 signes, vertes pour l'essentiel. Deux ou trois cordes. Mais rien d'utile pour finir la robe d'Alyenor, et encore moins pour l'aider à reforger sa propre arme. Oh, bien sûr elle ne s'attendait pas a trouve une partie de l'arme elle-même, pas ici. L'objet était trop précieux et raffiné pour avoir été volé par ces horreurs qui régnaient ici. Aucun aventurier n'aurait été assez fou pour venir ici avec une réplique de l'Epée de la Reine fée Sirra. Mais quand même… Pas même un éclat d'acier … Déçue, elle jeta son sac à bas et se retourna. Encore ce grognement. Ces bêtes étaient elle légion ? Rien ne semblait suffisant pour les terrasser toutes. Elle jeta un œil à Alyenor qui haussa les épaules avant d'éclater de rire. Ce rire léger, cristallin, Tety l'aimait. Elles se regardèrent un petit instant et se sourirent à peine, étirant un seul coin de leurs lèvres. Le regard enfiévré d'Alyenor disait à sa place le feu du combat dont-elles appréciaient la jouissance. Même si ca signifiait qu'elle pouvaient mourir. Tety souleva la lourde épée de ses deux mains, et chargea en un cri. Inidil était déjà suspendue à la gorge d'un stakato, grondante, et tentait de la lui arracher. Tety en profita pour s'attaquer aux gardiens des cryptes qui se rassemblaient autour d'elles. Chants, parades, elle compensait la lourdeur de cette épée qui n'était pas la sienne par des reflexes honorables, restes de sa formation d'archer abandonnée. Elle se souvenait quand, comment et pourquoi elle avait abandonné cette carrière prometteuse. Alors elle rappela à sa mémoire chaque évènement de sa vie fantôme depuis qu'IL n'était plus là. Alyenor s'approcha assez pour examiner les yeux de sa compagne de chasse. Vides. Elle soupira puis alla s'assoir dans le couloir en attendant qu'une fois de plus la salle se vide des monstres venus à la rescousse des leurs.

*********

_Tety, dix cycles après la disparition d'Alasturiel  
_

*********

_L'herbe était fraîche, le matin se levait et la rosée mouillait ses bottes et ses genoux. Le feu crépitait, elle avait eu quelques difficultés à l'allumer, les notions de sorcellerie qu'elle avait apprises étaient si loin dans le temps qu'elle ne se rappelait presque plus rien de cet art d'appeler le feu. Son arc était près d'elle, Inidil dormait encore. Elle caressait son arme, une pièce exceptionnelle, même si elle n'était pas de maître. Rosaly avait travaillé avec beaucoup de zèle sur cet arc. Elles avaient hurlé de joie à la vue de l'arme terminée. Elle était d'une beauté si animale. Un arc lourd, long et plutôt lent mais d'une puissance remarquable. Tety s'impatientait, l'heure de son soixante deuxième cercle avait sonné et elle avait hâte de rentrer pour le partager avec son clan. Une fois un bref repas avalé elle ramassa son sac, siffla Inidil, une seule fois, et s'élança vers Rune, la capitale d'Elmore. Elle rendit visite à son maître qui la félicita du travail accompli et courut vers la maison des Laguna Blades, son certificat en poche. Elle arriva dans une maison vide de ses principaux membres, ceux qui étaient les plus souvent appelés par leur chef. Déçue de ne trouver personne à qui annoncer sa grande nouvelle, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. La pièce était vide et à l'image des chambres qu'elle louait en ville où de celle qu'elle occupait dans la forteresse. Un bazar sans nom ni fin. Elle qui aimait tant l'ordre et la rigueur devenait brouillon. Sa chambre était propre bien sûr, pas un seul vêtement sale ne trainait, et aucune poussière, mis à par celles en suspension dans l'air, qui dansaient dans un rayon du soleil levant qui avait franchit les persiennes. Au mur des traces de cadres décrochés récemment et qui trainaient au fond d'une caisse de bois, les portes de son armoire étaient encore ouvertes, signe qu'elle ne portait plus aucune attention à l'état de sa chambre. Elle se défit de l'armure qu'elle portait et s'assit sur son lit après avoir vidé deux larges sceau d'eau sur la chemise de soie qu'elle portait en dessous. La chemise en question finit au fond du baquet, en boule, et Tety en attrapa une propre dans son armoire. Elle regarda les traces de pas s'imprimer sur le plancher. Des traces d'elle. Sur son lit brillait l'armure qu'elle portait. A côté, reposait celle qu'elle avait reçue en héritage. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de venir la chercher plus tôt. Et à bien y songer, peut être qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Elle retourna vers son armoire et s'empara un paquet long, enveloppé d'une toile de lin et fermée de cordes fines. Elle savait ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Son arme, son objectif, un autre héritage. _

_Elle défit la ficelle, la laissa tomber et sortit l'arme de son enveloppe de lin. Un éclat rouge sang captura la lumière et la fit cligner des yeux. Et puis, en elle s'insinua une sensation étrange. Quelque chose lui remua le cœur. Une douleur vieille comme des siècles, usée, fatiguée, remonta du fond de sa mémoire. Ouvrant les vannes d'émotions qu'elle pensait, enfin, disparue. S'était plus qu'elle ne pourrait en supporter. Elle posa l'arc sur son lit, près du sien, avec force de précautions. On aurait dit un objet sacré. Pour elle, il l'était. Plus que les jardins où s'était enfermée Eva, plus que les ruines des villages elfes détruits, plus même que Mère Arbre et ses enfants encore vivants. Cet arc c'était tout ce qui lui restait de lui. Encore une fois elle s'assit à sa table et sortit de son coffret une lettre et un médaillon de bois sur lequel un portait était peint avec des couleurs faites de plantes. Le portrait représentait un elfe, le regard perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Il semblait jeune, pour un elfe. Elle emporta le portrait et la lettre et posa son arc sur le plancher. L'autre arc reposait sur le lit, sur le travers, elle s'assit en tailleur devant lui et lut la lettre. La première fois elle sourit, puis au fur et à mesure de chaque relecture ses mains se mirent à trembler, de plus en plus. Elle ne put terminer sa dernière relecture tant ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes. Elle laissa tomber le papier et essuya ses larmes sur la manche de sa chemise. Il ne fallait plus pleurer. Pourtant des lunes après sa disparition, le souvenir et le manque étaient toujours aussi violents. Elle regarda l'armure et l'arme en ravalant son chagrin. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Chaque pas dans les bois, chaque étape franchie la rapprochait du jour où elle userait de cet arc. Elle le sentait là, dormant, proche et distant. _« Veiller sur moi. _Se dit elle. _Rester liée à un objet comme à toi, à ta place. Jamais … Je ne veux pas d'un fantôme pour guide. » _Après une profonde respiration elle se décida. Il fallait qu'elle se défasse de cet arc, sans quoi elle ne pourrait jamais chérir le souvenir de celui qu'elle aimerait à jamais, polluée par la résonnance d'une partie de son âme. Qu'il soit ou non dans l'arc n'était pas important, tout est une question de croyance. Tety croyait qu'il y était, et hallucinations ou vérité, elle sentait sa présence ténue. Oh, bien sûr, elle refusait de faire son deuil. C'est là l'arrogance des elfes, ils s'imaginent tant supérieurs aux autres qu'il se permettent de chérir leur vie durant l'amour perdu et de se perdre dans cette éternelle contemplation du regret. Quitte à en devenir fou. Tety croyait à la pureté des sentiments. Et à partir du moment où cette présence artificielle la hantait, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se donner à l'amour sincère et fidèle de son souvenir. Car elle se sentait traître au recueillement. _

_La présence de cette entité qui portait sa trace trahissait jusqu'au plus infime des souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. C'était la barrière à une autre forme deuil. Impossible de fermer la boîte du vivant pour changer son âme sœur en ange éternel parcourant d'autres lieux. Elle essuya une dernière fois ses larmes et empoigna l'armure pour l'envelopper d'un drap de lin. Un morceau de la tunique de soie s'accrocha à l'arc et se déchira sur les arrêtes décoratives. Elle considéra le pan de tissu un moment. Ce serait bien de garder près d'elle une part de ce qui lui avait appartenu. Elle fit deux tours autour de son poignet avec ce reste, empaqueta l'équipement d'archer qu'il lui avait laissé et avisant les bruits soudains qui emplissaient la maison, sortit et marcha d'un pas résolu vers le bureau de Lhanna. Elle frappa à la porte, attendit quelques secondes puis entra. Le chef de clan, qui étudiait des plans et des listes, leva à peine la tête._

_ « Assieds toi, je t'en prie. » _

_Le ton acerbe dénotait une profonde irritation. Tety ne se permettait jamais de s'imposer à elle, surtout quand elle était occupée. Mais là … Si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle avait à faire tout de suite, elle n'en aurait plus jamais le courage. Ce qui ne changeait rien à l'agacement de son chef de clan. _

_« Je ne te dérange pas longtemps, je voulais juste déposer ça à l'armurerie mais …. » _

_Soudain, la tristesse envahit Tety. Quelque chose en elle hurlait a corps et à cri de ne pas se séparer de l'arc, mais elle devait le faire. _

_« Mais ?! » _

_Tety se mura dans le silence. _

_« Ecoute Tety, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, viens en au fait, s'il te plait. » _

_Cette dernière dégluti et posa l'arc d'Alasturiel sur le bureau, enveloppé avec le plus grand soin, laissa glisser l'anse du sac à bas de son épaule, déposant le sac sur la chaise qui trônait devant le bureau de Lhanna. _

_« Tu pars. » _

_Loin de la question, c'était une constatation déçue. _

_« Non, je fais juste ce que j'aurai dû faire il y à longtemps. Me défaire d'un fantôme. » _

_« Non, je fais juste ce que j'aurai dû faire il y à longtemps. Me défaire d'un fantôme. »_

« Tiens donc…»

Tety regarda Lhanna dans les yeux, posa ses mains sur le bureau, vissa son regard dans les yeux de son leader et sourit. D'un sourire froid. Tety s'était aussi ça, blessée de tout et fatiguée d'un rien elle devenait vite bornée et capricieuse. Et surtout, elle mésinterprétait chaque mot dit en trop proche rapport avec ses propres _actes._

_« Je ne permettrai à personne de sou entendre que je salirai la mémoire de celui que j'aimais, pas même à toi. Je garde, mes fonctions, ma place, la seule chose dont je me défait est du fardeau d'un hommage stupide et indapté et de cette … » Du regard elle désigna l'arc. « Et de cette aberration. »_

_ « As-tu conscience de la lourdeur du sacrifice qu'il a fait pour toi à travers cet arc ? » _

_Lhanna était, comme à son habitude, en parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions. Mais Tety savait la rancœur qu'elle pouvait nourrir à son encontre par son manque de respect. _

_« Ce n'est pas lui. »_

_« Cet arc contient son savoir de maître Tety, tu en aura besoin » _

_« Ce donc j'aurai, et ai déjà besoin, c'est de lui, pas d'un arc. Je n'irai pas plus loin dans cette carrière. Je n'en ai pas la force. » _

_Lhanna claqua de la langue, désapprouvant l'attitude de son officier. _

_« C'est lâche, je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas entretenir mon deuil, avec … » Elle sembla chercher ses mots. « Cette horreur » Finit elle par dire. « Je trouverai un autre moyen d'être utile au clan. Cet arc appartiendra toujours à Alasturiel. Et à personne d'autre » _

_Elle se releva soulagée. Elle avait fait le choix le plus évident pour elle. Elle tourna le dos à Lhanna pour sortir et une fois à moitié dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle lui lança. _

_« Oh, je remplacerait la chemise d'armure, je l'ai abîmée. » _

_Lhanna eut un soupir exaspéré. Les elfes …._

_*******  
_

A nouveau, Tety revint à la réalité une fois la vague de montres enrayée. D'autres taches de sang décoraient les murs. Encore des dessins. Oui, d'un côté, la mort pouvait être splendide. Certes, c'était du côté le plus obscur. Mais près tout, que cela changeait il ? Tety retouna vers sa compagne humaine, qu'elle trouva assise, le dos contre un mur et la tête posée sur ses bras. De ses petites mains blanches, elle serrait ses genoux. Les yeux clos, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait. A la teinte légèrement bleue de ses lèvres, Tety songeait qu'elle devait avoir froid et avisa son manteau de fourrure, qui malgré le grand soleil au dehors, ne quittait plus son sac. Elle en couvrit la jeune femme. Alyenor, perdue dans ses souvenirs, était plongée dans une sorte de transe. Elle revisitait ses souvenirs et les étudiait. Cherchant si quand elle avait vécu ces moments elle était passée à côté d'un signe ou d'une révélation. La chaleur de son corps, enfermée dans le manteau la réchauffa. Elle frissonna, mais inconsciente, elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle était à Oren et revivait, en un sens, sa rencontre avec Tety.

********

_Alyenor, douze cycles plus tôt._

********

_Elle observa le profil incertain d'une elfe à travers la vitre. Les carreaux étaient sales et l'échoppe modeste. Oren était une ville de garnison. Carrée, droite, coupée au cordeau. Les pavés martelés pour être mis en place formaient les blasons des rois d'Aden depuis longtemps déchus. Quelque part des rumeurs couraient sur des reliquats de familles liées aux territoires d'Elmore. Mais en ces temps peu sûrs, les hordes de la déesse noire Shilen étaient la préoccupation première des guerriers tout autant que des paysans. Alyénor ne se rappelait pas quand elle avait parlé pour la dernière fois. Tout juste se souvenait elle de ce qu'avait été sa vie d'avant. Avant l'appel. Avant le choc. Elle avait entendu une voix, dans les ténèbres de son songe. Cette voix lui avait raconté comment des horreurs viendraient ravager son village. Comment des créatures privées d'une aile, cruelles et à l'âme aussi noie que leur cœur dévasteraient les quelques huttes qui constituaient le campement de paysans se rendant à Gludin pour y faire commerce. Elle n'avais pas crû son rêve, elle ne faisait pas confiance aux songes, qui sont l'horrible interprétation des évènements de la journée, pour tout enfant. Mais Alyenor n'était pas une enfant comme les autres. Et elle n'en était plus vraiment une de toutes façons. Elle grandissait vite et approchait de l'âge des femmes. Au petit matin elle avait été voir le prêtre qui dirigeait le temple de l'île où elle était née. Elle avait eu si peur qu'elle avait décidé de tout lui raconter. Et il l'écouta. Le visage de plus en plus grave à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit. Elle avait laissé le grand prêtre inquiet et dubitatif. Une servante du temple avait proposé de la raccompagner chez elle. _

_Et là, sur la place, près de l'obélisque qui décorait le centre du village, deux évènements avaient lié Alyenor à son destin. Une violente douleur lui avait étreint le ventre et un garde, affolé, entrant dans le village à moitié démis de son armure et une épaule dégoulinante de sang. Le rêve d'Alyenor avait été une vision du présent et c'était le jour de son passage à l'âge adulte qu'il s'était présenté à elle. Elle rentra chez elle, ignorant qu'on l'appellerait au Temple pour le reste de sa vie. Après un difficile apprentissage, son maître l'avait envoyée à Oren, étudier auprès du grand sage Elfe. Celui qui apprenait aux siens à concentrer ses forces magiques pour devenir plus fort encore, et plus efficace. Les elfes étaient de loin les premiers maîtres de la magie alors si elle pouvait trouver des réponses à ses question sur les visions, qui depuis son Passage ne la quittaient plus, ce ne pouvait être que lui. L'elfe trop occupé pour lui porter attention la renvoya à l'une de ses élèves. Elle n'était pas plus douée qu'une autre mais attentive et patiente. Capable de mettre de côté ses propres apprentissages pour venir en aide à de plus jeunes apprentis. Et surtout avait il ajouté pour lui-même, elle avait besoin de retrouver la foi. Alyenor observait donc, sans jamais l'approcher, celle qui apporterai les réponses à ses propres questions. L'elfe semblait triste en permanence. Elle la suivait depuis quelques jours, cherchant un moyen poli et respectueux d'aborder la prêtresse. Mais elle n'en trouvait aucun. L'elfe sortit de l'échoppe, rajusta une attache de son armure qui luisait au soleil et se dirigea en courant vers la guilde des guerriers. Une armure lourde de type blue wolf, une épée à deux mains, au loin assis à distance, un loup qu'elle savait le sien… Un bien étrange équipement pour une prêtresse. Altière et fière, elle ne pouvait dissimuler une douleur intense qui voilait son regard et alourdissait ses gestes. Elle continua de la suivre une fois qu'elle eut quitté le bâtiment. Et comme elle se dirigea vers le contrôleur de portes elle s'insinua au milieu de la foule qui attendait pour au moins saisir le nom de l'endroit où elle se rendait, espérant que son maigre porte-monnaie lui permettrait de la suivre. _

_La forêt près d'Oren. Curieux endroit pour une promenade. Mais idéal quand on cherche à en découdre avec les Oel Mahums. Peuple hybride plutôt agressif. Quand son tour arriva, elle déposa son dû dans la main de la contrôleuse et ferma les yeux. Le chant des oiseaux accueillit son arrivée. Elle n'eut pas a chercher bien loin pour trouver l'elfe, qui tentait avec difficulté de repousser un bien trop grand nombre de guerriers. Alyenor décida que l'entrée en matière serait idéale. Acceptée ou refoulée, au moins la conversation s'engagerait d'elle-même. A sa grande surprise, les elfes guerriers étaient plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle chanta, se protégea et caressa longuement sa louve une fois les opposants à terre. Alyenor la regardait, étonnée._

_« Ferme la bouche, c'est peu courtois de regarder quelqu'un avec cette insistance, la bouche grande ouverte. Tu as l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. »_

_Alyenor arrondit les yeux mais ferma la bouche. Honteuse de sa propre attitude._

_« Depuis trois semaines, tu me suis, je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à venir me parler. »_

_Alyenor se pinça les lèvres, déçue d'avoir été si facilement découverte. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. L'elfe haussa un sourcil, brièvement, et attendit, les avant bras posés en équilibre sur la garde de son épée à deux mains. Inidil attendait, assise à sa droite. Quelques grondements essoufflés sortaient de sa gueule ouverte sur des crocs démesurés et une arme plus que dangereuse. Des crochets si bien faits qu'ils retenaient la proie pour rendre la prise des crocs plus aisée et plus violente. La jeune prophète se demanda un instant ce qu'on pouvait bien ressentir quand les crochets pénétraient le corps et si la douleur des crocs serait plus forte que celle des harpons de métal._

_« Je suppose que tu n'es pas dangereuse, Inidil a l'art d'égorger mes ennemis quand ils dorment. C'est un excellent pisteur. » _

_Alyenor eut un rictus embrassé mais elle ne parvenait pas à se décider à parler. Les mots avaient beau être là, prêts, au bord de ses lèvres, ses cordes vocales refusaient de vibrer. Ce fut Tety qui la soulagea._

_« Sais tu parler au moins ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête, affirmative, puis tapota sa gorge et enfin secoua la tête._

_«Tu ne peux pas. Sais tu écrire ? »_

_Nouveau mouvement de tête. Tety fouillait déjà le sac attaché au coté droit de l'armure de son loup. Elle en sortit un morceau de tissu usé et sali et un morceau de charbon._

_« Ca suffira pour ce que nous allons en faire, dit elle en tendant le tout à Alyenor. Inscrit ton nom et celui de qui t'envoie. »_

_Elle observa Alyenor s'appliquer et noter ses réponses d'une belle écriture ronde et travaillée. Elle était donc bien instruite. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la jeune femme notait encore, assise sur ses jambes et les cuisses servant d'écritoire. Bien que peu pratique, la position ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure. Elle avait du travailler d'une façon où d'une autre à combler son défaut. Elle lut par-dessus son épaule et sourit. La question, un peu insolite, l'amusait._

_« Comment on fait pour perdre la foi ? C'est ça ta question ? »_

_Alyenor hocha la tête._

_« Je suppose qu'à trop se poser les mauvaises questions, on finit par oublier qui on est et ce pourquoi on arpente cette terre. Ou bien, peut être, on a perdu confiance en nos croyances et on oublie ce que les dieux sont. »_

_Tety pencha la tête sur la droite et sourit. _

_« Je crois que je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. Pas pour le moment en tout cas, Est-ce pour obtenir cette réponse que tu me suis depuis tout ce temps ? »_

_Alyenor hocha la tête en tous sens, semblant hésiter entre le oui et le non. Elle griffonna à la hâte des signes interrogatifs autour de sa tête et dessina le maître Elfe doigt tendu en signe de congé. Près de sa tête était inscrit le nom de Tety. Cette dernière sourit, la scénette était pour le moins caricaturée._

_« Je vois. Donc, on t'a envoyée à moi sans vraiment te dire ce que tu dois me demander ? »_

_Alyenor sourit et hocha la tête._

_« Et bien …. Je suppose que je vais devoir te garder bon gré mal gré. Je n'aime pas la compagnie et je suis rarement d'humeur à la conversation. Mais puisque tu ne parles pas, je suppose que tu n'attends pas de moi de longues heures d'échanges. »_

_Alyenor rit. Un bruit doux, comme un millier de papillon aux ailes de cristal qui se serait envolés tout à coup. C'était presque un chant. Et Tety aima ce rire gai. Elle sourit à demi, bien que sincèrement heureuse._

_« Bon, j'ai trop à faire pour rester à bavarder, bien que la conversation soit séduisante. Alors je file, sois tu me suis et tu fais ton travail, soit tu rentre à Oren. Je n'attends rien de toi, toi non plus de moi. Tu fais tes propres choix et tu les assumes, de même pour moi et tout ira pour le mieux. »_

_Alyenor se releva, tendit morceau de charbon et chiffon à l'elfe et empoigna son épée. Elle hocha le tête pour démontrer qu'elle était prête et suivit Tety et Inidil à bonne distance. Depuis elles ne s'étaient plus quittées._

_*********  
_

Alyénor ouvrit les yeux. Tety attendait, appuyée sur le mur, que la jeune prophète se réveille. Elle nettoyait son arme avec un chiffon enduit d'huile de lin, pour enlever chaque trace de sang. L'arme brillait et l'huile piquait un peu le nez. Elle passa un second chiffon pour essuyer l'arme et s'employa à en travailler le fil. Si elle était loin de faire un aussi bon travail qu'un forgeron, Hermyrinia, son amie artisan lui avait appris le minimum à connaitre pour entretenir une épée entre deux combats. Ce qui n'empêchait pas l'arme d'afficher de sévères entailles à son fil. Tety grogna. Hermy serait contrariée et Dharly, sa petite apprentie, passerait des heures en réparations. Tant pis, chacun son métier et celui de Tety était de protéger les siens et qui le demandait. Elle ouvrit encore une fois son sac et tendit à Alyenor un morceau de tissu abîmé mais reconnaissable entre tous. Un des morceaux que lui réclamait l'armurier pour faire sa robe. La pièce exacte qui lui manquait pour terminer l'ouvrage. Alyenor, ravie, regarda Tety les yeux étincelants.

« Merci » Dit elle.

Sa voix un peu rauque de ne servir que trop rarement était encore enfantine malgré tout. Tety sourit et son visage s'éclaira. Depuis le départ d'Alasturiel, elle n'avait pas ressentit la joie. La sensation lui sembla étrangère. La joie, simple, gratuite, la réchauffa un peu mais elle recomposa son visage froid et triste presque aussitôt. Elle n'avais de temps à consacrer aux émotions. D'un geste inconscient, mécanique elle caressa le morceau de soie vieilli autour de la garde de son épée. Alyenor empaqueta ses affaires et elle prirent le chemin de la sortie.


End file.
